New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Rachel Deflects to a small group consisting of Victorious member who lives in Lima who become the Trouble-Tones... Pairing include: Anberry(Andre and Rachel), Brittana, Klaine, Beinn(Beck and Quinn)?
1. Rachel deflects?

_New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**All I will say that this will be personal. What if Rachel found out how Mr. Schuster made sure Shelby froze her out? What if the Victorious group transfer to be home school made a show choir and was able to compete with Rachel? Marilyn belongs to me **_

_Santana didn't know who send her the text but was instructed to meet outside. First she thought it was Brittany but realized that the sentences had no errors and she walked to the location. She couldn't believe who it was because she had on a lace top, pants and heeled boots. The next surprise was when she turned around it was Rachel Berry. _

_"Rachel?" Santana asked and Rachel replied, "I knew that was going to be the look on your face." Rachel sat back down and Santana was curious on why she wanted to meet her. However something felt different about Rachel, she seemed secure with herself and down right pissed. _

_" You're perfect for what I want. I could have asked Kurt but he's too nice and Mecedres isn't the leader I know you are. You've always said I take the spotlight way to much and I always believe it is the Rachel Berry Show. Three Months ago I found out that Mr. Schuster send my mother away and that's why she gave the cold shoulder to me two years ago. I learned this when I was in New York after Breaking in to the Gerswin theater. I saw my mother, we talked and she told me. I didn't want it to be real and so afterwards I asked Mr. Schuster, he confirmed it." Rachel said. _

_Santana and Quinn has made Rachel's life a living hell but were never go that far. "First off I'm sorry and Mr. Schuster had no right to do that..." Santana said and Rachel replied, "He told me that part of the reason was that he feared I were deflect." _

_"Wait so destroy the chance to have a relationship with your mother for a trophy. I mean yeah we weren't that good then but I knew you were going to stay. Just like you knew I didn't send the set list." Santana said and Rachel smiled for a minute. _

_"Like I said Mecedres and Kurt are too nice but your perfect. I'm going to ask you to do something and you could walk away and I won't think any less of you. I'm joining this home school choir group transfers from L.A who went to this school from Hollywood Arts. I need you to take the spotlight and be captain. Quinn can't take it from you because you got big boobs and Mecedres will give you a fight. I want you to make Nationals a fight for first place..." Rachel said. _

_Santana paused for a second and realized for Rachel not to go to her established friends made her believe her reasoning. "Let's say I help. I'm not going to go easy on you, you forget Berry I have sang with you for 2 years and so I have the Rachel Berry playbook in my head." Santana said and Rachel smiled then asked, "Are you in?" _

_Rachel drove to her house and saw a group that she has come to know as friends. She walked out of the car and gave her new boyfriend Andre a passionate kiss. "Hey Rachel." Cat greeted her and then everyone else came up to her. "You gave this Santana girl reigns?" Jade asked her and Rachel replied, "I did but she's not going to be a problem."_


	2. Getting ready

_N.D vs T.T_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Author's Notes: _

_**New Directions:**_

_"Hell to the no!" Mecedres yelled and Santana replied back strong, "Look we lost last year because we weren't prepred, Romeo wanted to get his macks on and i'm sorry we choke. Now I don't know the whole story..." Santana said and looked over to Mr. Schue. "She left because of Finnstein and she also believe that Mr. Schuster weren't strip his status because of what he did." Santana said and Mr. Schue replied back, "She actually said that." _

_"We should vote on her spot, I mean Santana..." Quinn said and Santana replied, "Q. Were you like to challenge me for the spot? Matter of fact I challenge any girl to a diva off for my spot at any time. That means you Tina, you Quinn and you Aretha or you could understand I wants to win. I wants to beat the holy Rachel Berry and even if I get her reason, Ms. Broadway needs to go down." _

_**Rachel house **_

_They waited for the girl who they knew could counter the great choreogphay of Brittany and Mike. Her name was Maryiln Roe and she is a combination of both dancer plus a good singer. _

_"All right guys if we're going to beat them there going to put on Mecedres's shoulder. Now as for the guys there not going to be ready for the talented Andre and I'm not saying this just because he's my boyfriend. As for solos Meceres and Santana is the strongest they got. " Santana smiled to Andre._

_"Jade you have this strong blues rock sound to your voice that none of the judges are going to be able to dismiss. Tori when you sing you relate to the audience and it could win votes very easy. Cat you are one of our best weapons..." Rachel said and Cat interuppted her by saying..._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat yelled and Jade replied, "That you are one of our best." Cat then understood. _

_"Mecedres can't move as well, Santana is also a cheerleader and once again with Brittany as the chorepgrapher she will bank on her." Rachel said and Maryiln added as she walked in, "Guys we have that showcase at the maill, I have a plan." _

_**New Directions**_

_**"**__We need to make an impact and so the mall has given an invitations to all shows choirs to perform. I say we show Rachel and her new group what they are in for." Mr. Schue said and Santana replied, "So we need a damn good number to make the Wabrlers, adrenalinless and Rachel's group know we means business." _


	3. Surprise

_**New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones**_

_**By**_

_**Bornthisway201f**_

_**Part Three**_

_**One week later**_

_Rachel was backstage as she look out at the crowd of people sitting down. _

_"Hey Rachel." Puck said looked kinda sad because he knew she was on the opposite side but she was still his favorite Jewish American Princess. She gave him a hug. "Hi Noah." Rachel said and Puck replied, "I want to let you know I don't hate you and a few others totally understand. I guess Kurt, Mecedres and you had a fight." _

_Rachel couldn't believe how bad that fight was but Puck wasn't the only one who wasn't on the I hate Rachel bandwagon. Brittany, Quinn and Finn came down. Rachel saw them and was suprise when Brittany give her a hug then whisper, "__**I know." **_

_Finn looked at Rachel and said, "Good Luck you're going to need it. We know everything you're going to do. None of us want you to come back after you get eliminated in the first round." "Shut up FINN!" Brittany, Quinn and Puck said in Unison. "What do you think Rachel left because of you?" Quinn asked and FInn replied, "She betrayed us." "No you're mad because she broke up with you and..." Puck said and Quinn added, "...And other reasons." Quinn glance at Rachel and there was a feeling that Quinn knew. _

_"What were you thinking? That other group won't be able to handle you..." Finn said and Jade screamed from across the way with Andre and Marylin at tow. "Rachel! Is he brothering you?" Jade asked when she stood side by side with her and then Andre made his way behind his girl. "Who are these people?" FInn asked and Andre replied, "I'm her boyfriend and these are her friends. We don't appericate you getting in her face." _

_"You guys are going to get tired of her, she's a prune traitor and thinks about herself!" Finn said and Puck replied, "Dude shut the fuck up!" "You tell your boy to shut up or I will sit his Frakenstein ass down." Andre said and Puck got in-between them. Everyone broke it up and Quinn played peacemaker, she got Finn to leave as well as Britany. Quinn turned back, gave her a look with a faint smile. _

_"You're okay." Andre said and Rachel replied, "You know I don't like violence but thank you for sticking up for me." Rachel hugged and kissed Andre. "How in the hell did you stay with Finn? He seems like an ass." Jade said and Rachel replied, "He wasn't always like that but your right. You forgot to add the hole to that."_

_"We got this Rachel, especially now that we have our new faculty advisors" Marylin said. _

_**The wabrlers started with Billie Jean by MIchael Jackson and Everybody from Backstreet Boys. It was then Jesse St. James introduce Vocal Adrenalin and they looked fresh with Sunshine at the lead. Mr. Schuster came up and introduce New Directions...**_

_**They started outI will survive/Surviour mash-up with Santana and Mecedres on lead. The dancing was crisp and at the end there was eye contact between Mecedres and Rachel as she sang that last line, "I'm a surviour!" **_

_**They switch to Man in the mirror with Finn, Blaine, Sam, Mecedres and Artie with eye contact made at Rachel again. Everyone clapped because that was good and she smiled as Mr. Schuster praised his team. He looked over at Rachel and all she did was motion her eyes to see the two new faclity advisors. **_

_**"Hi I'm Shelby Cochran..." Shelby introduce and the other woman added, "I'm Holly Holiday we like to introduce THE TROUBLETONES!" **_

_**Everyone got set as the first number was a mash/up of Till the world ends and Countdown which had Andre, Tori and Marylin. Maryiln gave a staredown to Brittany as she finished the song. Santana believed Rachel had told Marylin about Brittany's favorite singer. Cat then stood the left and Rachel on the right. **_

_**Cat Sings-**_

_**Easy come, Easy go**_

_**That's just how you live oh**_

_**Take, take, take it all**_

_**But ya never give**_

_**Rachel Sings-**_

_**Should'a known**_

_**You was trouble**_

_**From the first kiss**_

_**Had your eyes wide open, **_

_**Why were they open? (Oh**_

_**Cat and Rachel-**_

_**Gave you all I had**_

_**And you tossed it in the trash, **_

_**You tossed it in the trash you did**_

_**To give me all your love**_

_**Cat Sings-**_

_**Is all I ever asked**_

_**'Cause what you don't understand is**_

_**I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Cat sang and the chorus**_

_**Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah )**_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah )**_

_**You know I'd do anything for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, **_

_**I would go through all this pain, **_

_**Jade harmonized with Cat**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain, **_

_**Yes, I would die for you baby**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**Tori Sang**_

_**Black, black, black and blue**_

_**Beat me till I'm numb**_

_**Tell the devil I said "hey" **_

_**When you get back to where you're from**_

_**Marylin came in on the next Part singing:**_

_**Mad woman, bad woman, **_

_**That's just what you are, yeah, **_

_**You'll smile in my face then**_

_**Rip the brakes out my car**_

_**Cat Sings:**_

_**Gave you all I had**_

_**And you tossed it in the trash**_

_**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**_

_**To give me all your love**_

_**Is all I ever asked**_

_**Cause what you don't understand is**_

_**I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh**_

_**I would go through all this pain, **_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain, **_

_**Yes, I would die for you baby**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_**If my body was on fire, ooh**_

_**You'd watch me burn down in flames**_

_**You said you loved me you're a liar**_

_**Cause you never, ever, ever did baby... **_

_**Rachel gave Finn and Shuster a death stare as Cat came in with: **_

_**But darlin' I'll still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh**_

_**I would go through all this pain, **_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain, **_

_**Yes, I would die for you baby**_

_**Cat made vocal gymantics on that last part and looked right at Mecedres to a point where the music stopped as everyone stopped, the people stood up to clapped and she stopped never breaking eye contact. **_

_**Cat sings:**_

_**But you won't do the same.**_

_**Cat added a snap to it afterwards. New Directions were stunned and knew this is going to be trouble with a captial T. Rachel and Cat gave a confident look to Mecedres and Santana. It was then Tori, Jade and Maryiln walked in back of them. The rest of New Directions pile in and so did the Trouble Tones. This year was going to be a fight. **_


	4. Quinn's BIG PLAN

_**New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Four**_

_New Directions Camp_

_**The very next day at school New Directions never been more fired up since now they have to beat someone who knows them like the back of her hand.  
However Quinn was not feeling like herself today and wanted to crawl into a hole because Rachel wasn't there anymore. She looked to see Finn over there getting his books and she wanted to punch him in his face. This was going to be the year she finally would tell Rachel how she feels about her.**_

_**She then thought really hard about the members of the group seeing if they had twelve.. There was her, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mecedres for the girls as for the guys there was Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Mike, Sam and Finn. So if they found one more member just as powerful as Finn she could move on to the next stage of her plan. Kicking Finn out!**_

_**It was then when she walked past the auditroum and she looked to see a tall and pettie girl about to sing**_

_**Quinn knew the beginning notes of the song and quickly realize it was skyscraper...The girl had long hair and dressed very cowgirl-like...The voice was full of passion and love for singing which radiate in her voice that actually moved Quinn who clapped at the end of the performance. **_

_**"Did I sound okay?" Cassie asked in her southern accent and Quinn now at the perfrect plus one. **_

_**"You sound great. Did you just move here?" Quinn asked and Cassie comply. "My name is Cassie, do you guys have any music competitions around here?" Cassie asked and Quinn's first stage of her plan to kick Finn out was complete. **_

_**"She abandon us Blaine, I can't..." Kurt said and Blaine replied, "Yes you can't. Look she felt Finn should have lost his spot because he was unprofessional and I think someone should have called him on it. Kurt you didn't think you were safe here but you came back. Don't you think she needs your support?" **_

_**"It's just when I was being bullied she was there to protect me and I didn't agree what my stepbrother did. There has to be something more to this." Kurt told Blaine and as they walked by Santana and Brittany heard this.**_

_**"Are you going to tell anyone else what Mr. Schu did?" Brittany asked and Santana replied, "Look everyone needs to think he walks on water..." "He does?" Brittany asked and Santana replied, "No one can tell, we got to take charge for now on and so when we win. We're going to make sure he goes down." Britanna left and Quinn walks to them. "Our chances of winning got better." Quinn told them both. **_

_Cassie walked in and everyone was happy to see a new face. So she did her audition with the song Skyscraper and everyone voted for her to join. _

_"The Trouble-Tones were great but I think with this new addition we stand a better chance espeically with Rachel on there team." Mr. Schuster said and Mecedres replied, "Mr. Schuster they got that Cat girl and she's just as good as Rachel." _

_"Those moves were professional, I was even impressed." "Why did this Rachel leave?" Cassie asked and they all looked at Finn. "A man. That were do it." Cassie said and Quinn added, "We got to mix it up Mr. Schu because Rachel will know we're going to put Mecedres and Santana up front."_

_"I mean there totally like the Chicago Bulls when Michael Jordan was there, I mean everyone guarded him all the time and everyone else either got the rebound or made that basket." Brittany said and everyone looked Brittany because that was an intellgent analogy. "That was actually accurate." Blaine said and Sanatana replied, "I have an idea." _


	5. Mutual respect

_New Directions vs Trouble-Tones_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Five_

_Trouble Tones Camp _

_**"Oh my God you should have saw there faces when Cat hit those notes." Jade said and Rachel replied, "Cat you were awesome." "Guys we got this." Andre said and Tori replied, "Our dancing was WAY better then there's." **_

_**"I have to say Rachel you were right. I mean Mike and Brittany are good choreographers and we have to be more sharp." Maryiln said and then Shelby walked in saying, "I agree. Countdown and till the world ends was a good idea but the transition could have better between the songs. We need do more in the background, whether it's Cat, Rachel or whomever gets the solo. Now New Directions made mistakes but great vocals mean nothing if we can't move. Ms. Holiday and I will be setting up the schedlue for the twleve of u but there are a couple of classes that will mean going back to Mckineley." **_

_**Everyone disagree vocally to this but Miss Holiday explained why and so they all seemed to be fine with it. The twelve of them will go in groups of four throughout the day for the credits they need. **_

_**As Spanish class started Mr. Schue was told about members of the Trouble-tones coming to his class. Tori, Marylin and Jade needs credits in Spanish to graduate. So Mr. Schue went on with the lession and Tori notice that Mr. Schue's Spanish wasn't good.**_

_**"That's not how you say it." Tori said and then said the correct phase of the sentence. "I'm sure what I said was correct." Mr. Schue said and Tori replied, "No I'm actually Hispanic and I know that's not right." **_

_**Jade then bump her because she knew that he could have her kicked out so she took back her statement. However Santana was glad she spoke up because Vega said something the Latin cheerleader as always wanted to say. In the process, Tori actually won her respect. **_

_**Class was over and the the visitors were walking down the hall. **_

_**"Dude he could throw us out." Jade said and Tori replied, "He could fail us because he doesn't know how to teach Spanish." Marylin was in the middle of them both. "I agree with both of you, Jade's right we can't disrupt the class that much but we should Tell Ms. Holiday when we get back." **_

_**Then in one instant, they all got hit with slushees. Jade was pissed and they had to hold her back. Santana rolled her eyes as she walked to them. "You need to clean up, come with me." Santana said and Jade replied, "Why should we?" "Because your girl Tori here was right and the only time I wants you in pain is when you lose to us." Santana said and the three followed them. **_

_**(Back at the school) **_

_**"He doesn't know how to speak Spanish, he shouldn't be teaching." Tori said and Jade added, "Dammit I agree with Vega." "How bad are we talking?" Ms. Holiday said and Tori gave him an example. "I don't speak the language and I even know that's wrong." Shelby said and Rachel overheard this. "It was that bad." Rachel said and Tori replied, "This is bad he could fail us." Ms. Holiday agree to talk to Figgins tomorrow. **_

_**So it was about time for the next group which was Rachel, Andre and Cat. Rachel told them what to expect when they got in and where the class was., As they walked down the hall there was Finn Hudson. **_

_**"Andre could you take Cat to class?" Rachel asked and then assured Andre she were be fine as they share a kiss. Andre knew from her very specific directions she gave, he could find it. **_

_**"I didn't know you were going to be here." Finn said and Rachel replied, "Well there's some credits that is called for me to come here." Finn then walked away and Kurt appear. **_

_**"Rachel..." Kurt said and Rachel replied back, "Kurt..." As they looked at each other and as there was this wave of sadness because they haven't been that close lately. "I don't know what happened here, we're suppose to be close and then you tell me you quit..." Kurt said and Rachel replied, "Kurt. It was about my mother and Mr. Schu." **_

_**Rachel then took Kurt aside and told him everything making sure it was private. He told them that he wanted everything to be normal because she believes in New Directions. Kurt understood and they made up as they walked to class on time. Kurt sat with the three of them and she introduced Cat to Kurt. **_

_**"What are you doing?" Andre asked and Kurt replied, "Look we're suppose to be supportive of each other and so while we think your not going to make Sectionals. We should all get along bette. So I know you guys have class on the other side of the building after this class.I will escort Cat to her next class." **_

_**"Your not going to hurt me." Cat said with sad eyes and Kurt replied, "You will be safe." Cat looked at the both of them, she nodded saying it was okay. "OKay but if anything happens to me, my BFF Jade will tear off your man area and shove them down your throat." Cat said and Kurt replied reasonably scared,, "Good to know." **_


	6. Not really together

_New Directions Versus Trouble-Tones_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Sixth_

_"Hey!" Jade yelled from across the Lima Bean as she made a B-line for Kurt and he stood back a few feet. She stare a hole into him and said, "Thanks you for showing Cat around. She seems to like you." Kurt didn't expect that from her and he welcomed that. "She's very unique and very talented." Kurt said and Jade replied, "She told me that she'll feel bad when we beat you in Nationals but I won't." Jade turned on her heel and walked away and Beck looked at Kurt who then shook his head slowly and said, "Thanks man." _

_Finn couldn't understand how Santana helped some of the troubletones not get slushee or Kurt and so as he turned around he saw Quinn standing right there. "Everyone seems to be adjusting." Quinn said and Finn replied, "It's great but we don't know enough about these guys they might try to softens us up. I mean yeah no one deserves to be slushee but..." _

_"__**This should be easy."**__**Quinn thought. "Maybe it's just that we don't see them as bad people." Quinn said to him and looked over at Rachel **_

_Andre and Rachel walked in to get a seat. Andre looked over at Quinn and Finn. "There's your girl." Andre said and Rachel replied, "I wanna thank you again Andre for being my Part- beard." "I'm not complaining I love the benefits and your a good kisser." Andre said and Rachel replied, "So are you?" "I was thinking about Sectionals and there's this song I've been working on maybe I should work with you." Andre said and Rachel replied, "What kind of song is it?" "A Ballard for the other people we really want to be with." "You mean Tori." Rachel replied_

_Andre shook his head and Rachel lean into him then said, "She will be lucky to have you. You are a really good guy Andre." "Okay so when are you going to make your move on Vega?" Jade asked as she sat down wit Beck._

_"What?" Andre asked and Jade replied, "Rachel is cool and she dresses okay but I know she's a front because she likes blondie with tits." "There's vuglar." Rachel responded and Beck added, "Babe..." "What?! It's true and I'm not judging!" Jade said loudly. "How did you know?" Andre and Rachel said at the same time. _

_"The reasons why you left I totally believe and since I know Andre longer. I know when he kisses you that it's a show because his eyes is half-opened." Jade said and Rachel replied, "Does anyone else know?" Rachel asked and Jade replied, "Not even Vega." "The blonde is cute." Jade said and Rachel got this chessy smile on her then Andre said, "Your going to love the song." _

_Quinn stood for a moment to watch Rachel with Andre and she couldn't believe how much her heart hurts. When she was a bully, the point of those names was always trying to reduce how sexy Rachel was and her light Peanut butter skin. _

_**Trouble-Tones camp**_

_Ms. Holiday was standing in front of the TroubleTones. "In order to beat New Directions we have to do something and that's get in touch with who we are as singers as well as performers." The____teacher said and added, "Do you think Gaga sings Born This way like a Robot or Pink sings Sober with nothing and no flare. You see it's about the show and the emotion." _

_Shelby who was standing in the background vocalized about the same thing and told them that there assignment was to break into group and to a song like that. "Marylin and Beck will be the choreographers and the team captains will be Cat and Rachel. Good Luck." Shelby told them..._

_**New Directions Camp**_

_Mr. Schue had something of the same idea but highlight one singer and that was Pink. He talk about the songs and her videos being one of a kind. It was about the image she projected in what she did and so the assignment was to perform Pink songs and then it hit Quinn. Rachel was going to be here tommorow and Quinn requested to perform her song in the audiotroum. Mr. Schue agreed and then looked at Santana. "I need your help." Quinn said and then Cassie turned to see Puckerman and when glee was done asked if she could sing with him. She had her own hidden agenda. _


	7. Try

_New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_The following Glee Santana had gotten Rachel to come in to watch a performance to show her what she's in for. So Rachel with Jade, Tori and Cat sat down. They were amazed when they saw Quinn with a Cheerios outfit and Pink hair._

_"What's going on? Is she crazy?" Tori asked and Cat replied, "One time my brother dressed up in a cheerleader's outfit and had pink hair..." "Why?" Rachel asked and Cat replied, "For a girl..." Rachel didn't know how to respond to Cat. "Quinn used to be a cheerleader and I don't know about the Pink hair" Rachel replied. _

_Mr. Schue was wandering what it was for. _

_"Through my time here in Glee I've changed and some people seen it. Every verse of this song talks about a period of my life. So my song is try from Pink." Quinn said_

_**Quinn thought abiout the time she was Cheerio first when she sang the 1st verse**_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing_

_How it all turned to lies_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_**Quinn then glance over to Rachel and then let the chorus ripped**_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_**Quinn thought about how her Pink hair made her feel angry at Finn and people who drove Rachel away. **_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right_

_**Rachel began to see that her feelings might be returned as Quinn let the next verse come out even more emotionally laced. **_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_**Quinn then took off the pink wig and as everyone wandered on why the cheerio outfit was bulky. The cheerleader outfit came off and a dress came out as the next verse finished.**_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_**Quinn dropped down the stage and was beginning to walk over to Rachel **_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_New Directions clapped because that was awesome and Quinn with her smile walked back to the stage. Jade looked at Rachel and whispered, "I guess you know how she feels." As Mr. Schue saw that four of the TroubleTones were there he inquire, "Why?" Santana lied and told Mr. Schue he invited the four to show em what there in for. Tori then got up and said in Spanish, "¿Por qué no viene usted sobre a nuestro lugar y ve lo que vamos a tiró batirle?" Which meant... (Why don't you come over to our place and see what we are going to pulled to beat you?) _

_Santana quickly translated it so Mr. Schue didn't loss face and so they all left. As Cat wave goodbye and Kurt wave back. Rachel looked back at Quinn because what she did wasn't because of what Santana said. _

_Cassie then came up with Puck and talked about the song they were going to do which was Trouble. It got everyone clapping to that and it ended with a fully passion kiss which ended up with her slapping his ass. _


	8. Author's note- Warning

_New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Eight_

_Author's Note-_

_The next chapter is going to seemed like it's OOC but the purpose of making a rivalry is too explore everything and it talks about abuse with a very intense ending. _


	9. Finn's downfall

_New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Nine_

_"We need to make a statement at Sectionals." Jade blurted during rehearsals and Shelby who didn't mind the opinion wanted to know the cause of told them about her run in with Finn and how he was talking about New Directions has been doing this a lot longer. How Rachel isn't going to help because she can't be the whole team. It made Rachel roll her eyes and then said how Marylin isn't half the dancer Brittany is. Rachel saw through this:  
_

_**"Finn is using cheap tactics to get in your head." Rachel said and Jade replied, "I agree but then he told me how you will always come back to him because you are nothing without him." This pissed Rachel off and replied, "Did he now?" "Are you making this up Jade?" Tori asked and Beck replied, "No I was right there." Everyone took that into account.**_

_**Rachel has been greatly underestimated and it was getting her mad. She left New Directions because of what Mr. Shue did and has stayed faithful to her new set of friends. "I have a plan for our project and Sectionals." Rachel said and as she told everyone about it. "Dude I didn't think you had it in you to do that." Jade said and Tori replied, "I like it." "I want to invite them here for us during that performance. Andre and Marylin handle the Eminem part while Jade and me we're get the Vocals." Rachel said to everyone. Jade took a breath about it and was she remembered when she goes home, Cat is her ride. Jade parents wasn't going to await for her to come home because she no longer live there. **_

_That day..._

_**What FInn didn't know was that Cassie was there for what he said and so she call a meeting with everyone. **_

_**"I'm all for head games but there was more to it." Cassie said after recoutning what happened. Cassie then showed a picture on the computer and it was hook to a big screen which shown Finn taking money from an slightly older gentlemen. She then did her keyboard. It replayed...**_

_**"**__**Remember to keep after Jade and make herself doubt who she is. She's going to want to take control and the team will fall then she will come crawling back home. As much as you told me about your ex, she will come crawling back to you and my advice to keep her in line with a firm back hand." The man said and Finn replied, "I never tried that." **_

_**Everyone exploded after hearing that and despite the content Quinn was happy because Finn just buried himself. "Cass make a copy of that when we meet Rachel's team..." Santana said and Quinn then blurted out, "You forgot since Finn took that money if he performs then we're disqualified. He could screw us and how did Mr. West know who he was. We need to show them what's going on. Can I do it?" **___


	10. Love You and Love the way you lie

_New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones _

_By_

_BornThisway201f _

_Part 10_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**The choreography is shaky, "The song" is from Eminem and Rhianna and Cece with Rocky is from Shake It UP**_

_The following morning Jade got spalsh in the face with a slushee and Mr. Schuster was actually concerned with this as well as Tori and Rachel. Quinn came over as well and they all took her to the bathroom. Jade was pissed about that and wanted to beat the hell out of those who slushee her. _

_"No that's what he wants" Quinn said and Rachel inquire who. Quinn then looked down at the restrooms and then paused for a moment, a long one. It was then Becky came out and left. Quinn then pulled out a tape recorder and first said, "We have copies." She attached earphones and then added, "This is about you Jade." Quinn played it and Jade was even more ripped and needed to pace for a bit then Quinn played it for Rachel. She gave Quinn a look of astonishment and was speechless then Tori heard it. _

_"You have to played it for Mr. Schuster, he were kick him out." Rachel said and Jade replied, "Beck will kill him." "Guys we can't let anyone know now but your right he could cost us New Directions sectionals and I know you guys want to be us fairly" Quinn said to everyone and turned to Rachel then said, "It's no secret Rachel, I want to be with you and if you were close...Never mind." "Wait you like Rachel." Tori said and Jade was muting the whole conversation. Tori paused and Rachel asked what was wrong. "I love Andre and I just looked at you Rachel..." Tori said and Rachel replied, "Tori you should know something. He didn't want me to tell you and he will totally be mad but he loves you. He only went out with me because he was a beard and I didn't think Quinn were return my feelings." Tori didn't know what a beard was and Jade told her. _

_"So you're..." Tori said and Rachel replied, "Bi." "Are you going to..." Tori asked and Rachel replied then looked at Quinn, "It's time." Quinn echo what Rachel just said and the Diva added. "For us." _

_The blonde replied back in the same manner as Lauren did in Lost girl. "I want us to have a real shot, be together because life is too short." Rachel said and Tori replied with, "AWWWWWW!" Faberry looked at her and Tori said, "I ruin the mood." _

_Jade sprinted out of the bathroom and the girls went after her, she ran itno Beck who was trying to hold her back. They motion for Beck to bring her back here. Quinn screamed for Puck and he darted out from the men's bathroom to help pull Jade back. _

_**The Following Morning**_

_Brittany didn't let anyone know but she knew how defeated she was when Marylin did her dance at the showing. So Brittany called in her cousin from Chicago who just happened to be in Lima for a fanily affair. Cece and Rocky came over to Brittany as they hugged she explained to them what happened. _

_"I don't know what help we could be." Rocky said and Cece added, "Do you want us to dance with you or something?" "I just need to totally wreck this Marylin the next time we're in the same room together which is tommorow." Brittany said and Cece them smiled to Brit then said, "We could throw something together."_

_As some of the New Directions walked in which consisted of the unholy Triniity, Mecedres, Finn and Mr. Schue it was time for Rachel's group to perform with Marylin's choregrpaher. _

_It was Rachel who appear in the fore front with everyone else. "Our song is Love the Way You Lie because of how one way or another the people we trusted have hurt us." _

_Rachel looked at Finn and Shuster then the Diva added, "It's also hope that something could come along much better." Diva looked at Quinn and the men paired up with women. Andre paired up with Jade and Rachel up front. _

_**Rachel sing her first part and the other man who dance with the girl was in the color of the Titans jeresies. Finn and Mr. Schuster saw this.**_

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_**As Rachel sang that last part, Andre in Choregraphy grabbed Rachel to the back and Jade belt the next part out...**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_**Jade was grabbed to the back and Marylin came out to the front but act like she holding her arm like she just got hurt her. Her knees were to the ground and act like she was trying to crawl away. **_

_**Marylin Sings:**_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_And this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_'Cause you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

_**Jade came up from and pulled Marylin up then the Goth sang...**_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_**Rachel crawl on the floor holding her eyes as Beck came up to pull her up **_

_Til the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

_**Andre Sang next and pulled out a vast to put on...**_

_It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry _

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

_So I can push you off me_

_**Maryiln came out in those same colors**_

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

_**Rachel and Andre was on the forefront acting. Rachel was in the back acting like she was beating him up. Andre was reacting to it. **_

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_

_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_

_**Marylin finished the rap up **_

_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_

_That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_

_Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills, _

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_

_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_

_Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

_With you I'm in my freaking' mind, without you, I'm out it_

_**Rachel sang out the last part. **_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because _

_I love the way you lie! _

_I love the way you lie! _

_I love the way you lie! _

_I love the way you lie! _

_I love the way you lie!_

_The audience was silent as they finished. Rachel then pointed to the back and play the audio of Finn with Mr. West. It was then the picture came out as well. _


	11. Daughter?

New Directions Vs Trouble-Tones

By

Bornthisway201f

Part 11

Will knew it from the minute he saw her perform at the mall, he knew it again when she was performing Love The Way You Lie and the hatred in her eyes. Jade knew that was her bilogical father when she looked over at Will. She walked off stage and Mr. Schuster realized the man he thought of as a brother had hurt his only daughter. Will left from his seat to try and follow her...

Jade was in the hallway standing firm because she figured he were follow her.  
"You see that in there! That's what happens when you let my mother take me away from you when I was five!" Jade yelled at the top of her lungs and Will paused for a second then everyone ushered into the hall. "Jade I didn't..." Will said and Jade replied, "What? You didn't care that my mother didn't give a damn. Actually at least she gave me some sort of stablity while you ran out on me! You careless sun of a bitch!"

"What's wrong Jade?" Shelby asked and Jade turned to Rachel. "You know Rachel I fucking envy you because when Shelby left you, she made damn sure that you were taken care of but this DICK knew my mother was poison and still left." Jade said and Rachel turned to Mr. Schuster.

"Hold up that means the Jolly Finn Monster was helping an abusive father screw over Mr. Schuster's only daughter." Santana said and Mr. Schuster turned to give Finn a death look then added, "Pretty much."

Quinn looked at Jade and saw what could be Beth looking at her as Rachel stare a hole into Mr. Schuster because he pushed away a mother who was trying as best as she could.

Maybe he was jealous that he never got that chance with Jade and Shelby walked to Will. Without a word our a sound everyone from the trouble tone stood behind Shelby and Rachel. New Directions did the same thing but it wasn't behind Mr. Schuster or Finn but Santana. She was the only one that could be seen as a leader and everyone slowly walked in opposite directions.

It was Rachel and Quinn who stood facing each other trying to figure out how things just got so much complicated. . The girls wrapped up into an initmate hug then Quinn said, "Call you later." Then kissed and walked off in opposite directions.

Tori and Cat walked in to see Jade in the music room then it was Beck who came then Robbie, Andre, Marylin and then Rachel was last. "I don't need for you to feel sorry for me." Jade said

and they are just stay silent. "Why didn't you tell us?" Cat asked and it hurt Ms. West because it was Cat who asked this question. "I try to block it out that someone could have stopped it but chose not too." Jade said to Cat and Shelby replied, "Jade if I had thought Rachel's dads had hurt her for a one second I were be there. I was so young and I couldn't understand anything about having a baby."

"Yeah but he had an idea! She never gave a damn and used her money to bully him away! I'm his kid! Me! That means you fight like hell and not just go away to persude your dream! You knew they were good people! You knew..." Jade showed a rare emotion and broke down crying. Cat ran to her first then Beck followed by everyone and Rachel walked to her last. They paused and looked at each other for a moment then simply put her arms around her.

It's a funny thing about a team sometimes the littlest of things could unitied or divide them and right now Shelby was witnessing not only a team but an army. A group of people who have more heart that any of the five championship team of Vocal Adrenalin and she smile so big because her daughter was a member.

_**Back at Glee...**_

_**Santana at the front and told everyone what happened. **__"Look I know all of this sounds like a Soap Opera but we to focus because they aren't playing. Cassie we need a massive solo from you, Blaine you take care of the opening number and we're go off from you. You got a lot of experience as leader..." Santana said and Finn replied as he walked in. _

_"Who made you a leader?" Finn asked and Santana turned to Finn. "A show of hands who wants Finn to still be a co-Captain." Santana said and saw no one but Artie raises his hand. "Do I need to say anything else?" Santana asked and Mr. Schuster replied, "Finn sit and you too Santana." Santana walked away for now and sat down. _

_"Based on what happened today, now is not the time to go at each other. We need to focus." Mr. Schuster said and Cassie replied, "I agree and I think we should stop talking...How good is this Rachel?" "We don't have to worry about her till Nationals but I think your solo has gots to be blazen." Santana said and Kurt replied, "Define Gravity. Cass and I could sing that." _

_"What about an Adele Mash-up Rumor Has it/Someone Like you?" Santana asked and Mecedres like that a lot. "What about Queen?" Blaine asked about...Mr. Schuster had to figure a way to get to know Jade more and then it hit him. _

_The following Morning..._

_Jade walked in with Rachel, Beck, Tori and Cat surrounding her. Members of New Directions saw Jade walking down and Santana walked up to them then said, " He wants to see you guys in the Gym."_

_The troubleTones met with New Directions in the auditroum and then the announcement was made. "The funding that was used for home school and for singing group the Trouble Tones as been pulled." Prinicpal Figgins said and Mr. Schuster was shock, it wasn't the plan he had in mind. _

_"Teachers were complaining about the fact that you still took classes here part time. Now the Trouble-Tones are allowed to be a seperate enity from New Directions but we can't have two seperate matches for one school. So at Sectionals it will be the Trouble-Tones Versus New Directions winner take all." Principal Figgins said and Jade replied, "Fine but let's raise the stakes." No one knew what Jade was about to say. "If the Trouble-Tones win anybody is allowed to join except Mr. Schuster..." Jade said and Finn replied, "You can't do that! This is an afterschool activity and Mr. Schuster teaches here, he started New Directions." _

_"No Jade he's right but FInn can't perform because he took money from someone to verbally harm someone and that's in the rulebook." Rachel said and Puck replied, "I agree with Rachel." _

_"Now as Heindous of an act it was. Finn has assured me he didn't spend any of the money and so he isnt' disqualified..." Mr. Figgins said and everyone objected. So with that Mr. Figgins left and the two groups stare at each other. _

_"I know this isn't ideal but we could get through this." Mr. Schue said and Marylin replied, "Because by this time December Ms. Cochran and Ms. Holiday will be celebrating our win in Sectionals." _

_"How? You suck at dancing." Brittany simply said and Marylin walked up to Brittany. "Oh honey I know a couple things you might suck..." Marylin said and Santana march up then got into Marylin face. _

_"Stop!" Rachel screamed and said, "You know what I'm sick of this! We shouldn't be bitching at each other we're show choirs. We should support one another..." "i know everyone here has issues with us but we're talented and it's going to be a great show." Kurt said._

_As everyone stayed quiet to let what Kurt say sink in. Cat then said... "Kurtesy right." There was a paused and Santana blurted out, "Kurtesy." Everyone started to laughed and it release a lot of stress. A lot of New Directions started to curtesy in front of Kurt. _

_"What?!" Cat clueless asked and Jade just hugged her. Mr. Schuster walked over and extended his hand to Ms. Cochran shake it. _

_Rachel then went over and extended her hand to Santana. "Good luck your need it." Rachel said to San and Lopez replied, "We don't need luck, we're just better." _

_Cat went over to Kurt and one by one each member shook the other's hand. Finn extended his hand to Andre and he lightly slapped it then walked away. Beck gave him a look and flipped him off. _

_Jade was face to face with Mr. Schuster and she said, "Your going lose and unlike you I wil acheive my dreams." She walked over with the rest of her TroubleTones. _


	12. The winner is?

_New Directions Vs TroubleTones_

_By _

_Part Twelve  
Shelby was getting her team ready and so was Mr. Schuster has everyone knew it was time for Sectionals. As the show began, New Directions had drawn the number on spot and so they came out..._

_They started with ABC from Jackson Five which had Tina, Blaine, Mike and sharing spotlight solo dutiies. Cassie and Kurt then stepped out, it was then Rachel hear a famliar intro which was Defying Gravity by the both of them which got a good reaction. To close it out Mecedres and Santana did a duet of Rolling In The Deep. _

_Rachel had a look concern but then she knew there was a chance. The Trouble-Tones were up..._

_It began with Andre, Marylin and Cat doing the Black Eyed Peas as I get it started with Andre and Marylin sharing rap dutites which was different. It came time for the solo and has a shock they gave it to Jade..._

_Jade Sings:_

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_

_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear yeah_

_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Ohh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_As Jade finished the song she shared eye contct with Mr. Schuster and then it llaunch to the last part which was a group effort of We are Champions. New Directions stood up for that one and Shelby hoped it was enough to win it and she was right. The Trouble-Tones won and they were going to Regionals. _

_The celebration was on but it had a very dark future to it as everyone the following morning. _

_"We only have seven now and we need twelve." Tori said and Jade replied, "We got find replacements." _

_Rachel took a breath for a second as she knew that this was going to happened. "I think we're going to be okay" There were several members of New Directions walking to them. _

_"You guys deserve to win and so I hoping you could let us join you win Nationals." Mecedres said and Santana replied, "Listen we heard about your shortage. We want to help and I think you might like what we're going to offer." _

_"Some of our band is quiting so I'm going to take over playing Gulitar." Puck said and MIke added, "I know Marylin you can handle Choregraphy but Britt and I could give you a second opinion." "I could do costumes and sing as well." Tina said to everyone and then Kurt with Blaine offered there services it was topped off by Quinn sliding her arm around Rachel to say she wants in. _

_Puck will be in the pit and the Trouble-tones will be Kurt, Marylin, Blaine, Andre, Beck, Mike, Jade, Rachel, Tori, Cat, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mecedres and TIna. Rachel stood back to watch this new Hybrid team stand before her and a blond around her waist never did she expect a deflection to make this sort of result. _


End file.
